


Enemy of my Enemy - Revelations

by Merci



Category: Onimusha
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-18
Updated: 2005-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogandantess has Kotaro.  Magoichi makes a deal with the demon for the ninja's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy of my Enemy - Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be read on its own, but is a "meanwhile" to my other Onimusha story [Enemy of my Enemy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/169348). This didn't fit it in with the main story because it is not from Kotaro's pov.  I wanted to write out what it was that Magoichi said/did with Gogandantess to make him leave them alone after Chapter 9.  I alluded to it afterwards, with this Revelations in mind.  This pairing was never something that I thought to write about at the beginning, but after writing for a while it dug itself into my brain and my muse picked at it until this came out.

The door shut closed behind Magoichi as he left Kotaro behind in the demon's bedroom.  He'd rushed as fast as he could to chase after Gogandantess, but in the end it had taken several days for him to find a ship to bring him across the ocean to the demon's lair.  He took a deep breath, glad that he'd found Kotaro before that monster could do anything more deplorable than roughing him up.  Gogandantess seemed to favour honour, and Magoichi was grateful that this code of honour included not raping unconscious boys.

"I'm waiting," the white demon clucked, lounging on one of the many plush couches that sat in this room.  "I have to say, I'm very curious as to what you think will keep me away from that boy.  While I do enjoy a good fight, and I expect an exquisite one from Jubei, I simply hate waiting for it.  Since he seems to be taking his time to find me, I thought I'd allow myself a pleasurable distraction."  He glanced to the door from where they'd come and licked his lips in anticipation.  "Breaking in humans is a fun way for me to pass the time while I wait, and Kotaro is too tempting for me to pass up.  Don't tell me you haven't thought of taking him for yourself," he said, looking sharply back to the man before him.  "I'd hate to think that your senses would be so dull as to not notice the way that boy looks at you."  He arched an eyebrow and draped his arms over the back of the couch; his sword resting beside him as he gently stroked it.  His dark eyes regarded the gunman with amusement and warning rolled into one.

"I'm not like you," he said, all too quickly.  "I don't take people against their will!"

"Ah, but that boy is all too willing to be taken!  What's holding you back?  Honour?  A sense of right and wrong?  It won't matter in the end, you know," he chuckled knowingly.  "So," he said, as if remembering what they were there for.  "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?  I do hope it's good.  I'll have to take you down to visit Guildenstern's labs if it's not."  His eyes were hard but the grin never left his face, "The good doctor has been asking me to bring him some fresh humans to test his latest machines on.  They tend to die so quickly once he gets them… and after that?  Well, the bodies can only last for so long… fresh is better, wouldn't you agree?"  The demon's mouth quirked up at the gunman's reaction.  It was so easy to get a rise out of humans, especially ones who were as emotionally charged as this one.

"Whatever you ask," Magoichi said, squaring his shoulders.  "I'll give you whatever you want.  I'll take Kotaro's place if you like.  Wouldn't you rather have a human who knows what he's doing instead of someone who needs to be trained?"  He steeled his resolve and feigned desire as he trailed his eyes down the demon's half-naked body.  Gogandantess' armour was nearly removed, revealing the padding he wore underneath that did little to hide his built frame.  Magoichi had been with men before, both as the pursuer and pursued, but he'd always preferred his partners to be less muscled than he was.  It usually dictated his position and he wasn't always willing to bend over for just anybody.  In this case, however, he'd decided that a little discomfort would be worth it.  For Kotaro's sake.

"Hmm, that would be interesting," Gogandantess purred, cocking an eyebrow and resting his hand under his jaw to prop up his head.  "Whatever I want?"

Magoichi nodded and approached the demon.  He dropped to his knees, setting his gun aside and reached out to part the demon's legs with steady hands and running them along the muscled legs that were covered by nothing more than a thin fabric.  Magoichi massaged tight muscles, pushing his hands further along, inching closer to the codpiece that kept the demon's cock hidden.  He kept his eyes glued to his task, latching his fingers under the straps that held the cover in place and removed it with skill that sent a smile to the demon's lips.  Testing his swordsmanship and breaking in humans were two of Gogandantess' favourite pastimes, but he enjoyed spicing up the game by disclosing information to key players as well.  "You're doing this for him," he started, waiting for Magoichi to look up at him before continuing.  "Why?  Will it matter?"

"I said I'd take his place," the gunman growled, his hands hovering over the erection that calmly waited his attention.  "You don't need him if you have me," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you would take his place, but I wonder why.  You just met him, what is he to you?"  Gogandantess smirked as he watched the human between his legs consider his motivations.  Humans were truly bizarre creatures.  They let their hearts lead them, even if they were unsure of why they were being led.  "I doubt very much that you love him, as humans are often quick to label their sudden lust for each other.  No, you're doing this for something entirely different… what is it?"

Magoichi looked away, his face burning.  This wasn't part of his plan.  He'd expected to spend some time on his knees and grabbing his ankles to get the demon to leave him and Kotaro alone.  He didn't even want to think about his own reasons and here Gogandantess was demanding that he tell him.  "Why do you care why I'm doing this?  I'm doing it.  Don't you want someone who doesn't need to be told what to do?" He emphasized his words with his hands coming to rest on the clothed erection.  It jumped under his touch and he grinned inwardly; he could turn the conversation away from his reasons.

"Idle curiosity, really," the white demon said, reaching down to grab hold of the hand that was stroking him.  He squeezed it in a painful grip, causing Magoichi to cry out.  "But first things first.  You have to realize that if you don't answer then I can always go back to Kotaro.  What is the driving force behind your actions?  Why are you so eager to save that little human that you'd allow me to do whatever I want with you?  Do you even know what demons are capable of when given allowances like that?"

"Because it's my fault," he said quickly, getting the words past his lips as if they would burn him if allowed to linger for too long.  "Kotaro is here because I lost to you.  Even though you cheated, I still lost.  So I thought I'd try a different way to win him back."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Gogandantess purred, leaning forward to grab the gunman's short hair in his hand.  "So you feel bad that Kotaro was taken because of you, so you thought that just waltzing in here and offering yourself would make everything okay?"  He shook his head, pulling Magoichi closer to him, drawing the gunman to his feet.  "And while I take my pleasure with you, you would be thinking about him?!"  His eyes flashed, growing more intense as he spoke.  "Fine, Magoichi, you'll get your way.  Once we're done here I'll give him back to you, but you will be thinking only of me while I'm here.  Now get undressed."

Magoichi caught himself as he was pushed away from the multi-coloured demon.  He looked back with a questioning gaze before realizing that they were done talking.  He had to move to prove that he was serious about saving Kotaro.

His fingers moved quickly over his straps, unfastening them and pushing his armour away.  He let it fall to the floor with a thud, the cold air breezing over his exposed skin.  He ignored the discomfort and hooked his fingers into the waist of his pants, removing the offending clothing as the demon had instructed.  He knew what was going to happen, even though he wasn't looking forward to it.  He stood a better chance of pleasing Gogandantess than Kotaro did, and would probably come out of this in better shape.  If being alive at the end was considered 'better shape'.

"My, my what a beautiful physique," the demon purred, pulling Magoichi's eyes up to meet the black orbs that watched him.  "I haven't had many humans who looked like you.  Did you really get that strong by playing with your little guns?  Swords are so much better, you know."

"I thought we were done talking about that," Magoichi said, biting his tongue to keep from saying anything else.  He just wanted to get this over with.

"You're right," the smile disappeared from his mouth, a white eyebrow cocking upwards.  "But I don't think I should have to tell you what to do from here?  After all, you did claim that I wouldn't have to train you… even though it could be fun…"

Magoichi kicked his boots off and stopped any stalling that he'd had planned.  He finished removing any remaining pieces of armour and immediately dropped to his knees in front of the demon.  It was all about the power and how much he made Gogandantess think he had.  The sex was secondary.  The one thing that drove creatures like that was the power they felt when they did anything, be it swordplay or sex.  Magoichi leaned forward, resting his arms on the muscled thighs that he was leaning between.  He wasted no words and quickly finished the job that Kotaro had started and removed the remainder of the demon's clothes.  Well, the only clothes that mattered at a time like this.

When he sat back on his heels, he took in the sight before him.  An impressive shaft was bobbing between the demon's legs, not unlike a human's but nearly twice the size and with the odd colouring that matched the rest of its owner's body.  His hands twitched for a second before they reached out for their prize, sure and determined in the movement.

"Stop."

The word halted Magoichi's hands in mid-air.  He kept his eyes lowered, knowing this game all too well.  He was being tested.

"Your hands are about to be otherwise occupied, I'm afraid.  Use your mouth instead."  He leaned back, putting an arm over the couch and kicked his legs out to make himself comfortable.

Magoichi opened his mouth to ask what his hands would be busy doing, but instead leaned forward to nuzzle the cock in front of him.  The size was incredible, even closer up and as he tried to think of how he would wrap his mouth around it he realized exactly what his hands should be doing.

He reached behind him to part the globes of his ass, pushing a finger past the ring of muscle that tightened at the intrusion.  Slowly he pushed it inwards before pulling out again, trying to prepare himself while he kept his mouth busy on the demon's cock.

The angle was difficult for him to put the head in his mouth, so he busied himself with running his tongue along the length, creating what suction he could with his lips along the shaft.  His eyes drifted shut as he continued lapping at the reddish cock, thinking of how it was better that Kotaro wasn't the one to do this.  He'd had enough experience with men to know what was needed since in the beginning it had been him who was on his knees.  The women in his village had been sure to keep him safe from such things, although once he'd wandered from their shelter he'd been approached by several wealthy merchants offering items for his services.  It hadn't been all that bad, he'd realized later on.  It could have been worse.  He hadn't had anything else to trade for their weapons or food and he'd grown stronger from it, learning a few things that he'd put to use later on when he'd been building his resistance against Nobunaga.

"It seems you do know how to handle yourself in the bedroom," the demon purred.  Magoichi kept his mouth busy, nibbling at the sack in front of him and spreading saliva across his cheek.  The demon made a small chuckling sound that sent a shot of alarm through the gunman.  "Stop."

Magoichi opened his eyes, looking up into those black orbs that glowed with desire.  It may have seemed as if he was in control of his own actions, but it was still Gogandantess who was in control of the situation.  He held his breath and waited for the demon to tell him what he wanted, praying that he didn't change his mind and go back to Kotaro.

"You do seem very eager to whore yourself for that boy's life.  I must commend you for that.  It is very honourable…" his eyelids slid half-closed and he regarded the human with a smirk.  "I'll let you prepare yourself for me."

Magoichi nodded, sat back on his heels and bit his tongue as he continued to push two fingers into his ass.  He winced as he tried to rush but just ended up causing himself discomfort as the muscles gave way reluctantly.  He continued stretching himself with one hand and brought the other around to stroke his own cock, knowing that it would go a lot easier if his entire body was ready.  He'd discovered this from a particularly benevolent merchant who'd had both their enjoyment in mind.  Now that knowledge was proving to be more valuable than the gunpowder he'd received.  He stroked his flesh, coaxing it to life and closing his eyes as he tried to think of something other than the demon that was watching his every move.  It was unnerving to feel those inhuman eyes regarding him as he pleasured himself, but thoughts of Kotaro kept his mind on the task at hand.

Gogandantess had been right; Magoichi really had thought of taking Kotaro for himself.  The boy was very attractive and images of taking him to bed had filled the gunman's mind the moment he'd laid eyes on the younger man.  Although that desire had been coupled with irritation that demanded attention as well.  The ninja had been spying on him when he'd first arrived in Imasho and it had only served to aggravate the gunman even more as he'd felt the boy's eyes on him wherever he went.  He'd nearly forced himself on Kotaro once or twice, but had held himself back, even though it was obvious that his advances wouldn't have been unwelcome.

His throat tightened as a moan built in the back of it.  He reminded himself that he was doing this for Kotaro.  He was touching himself for Kotaro and as long as he pictured the ninja in his mind, then he knew he could do this.  He felt his muscles starting to relax and he carefully pushed a third finger inside, spreading them to quicken his preparation.

Behind his eyelids he imagined soft brown hair spread across the futon in the bar in Imasho.  He'd watched the boy sleeping, resisting the urge to do something to him.  Kotaro had looked so innocent, so unaware of the thoughts going through the gunman's mind.  His breathing was so quiet, befitting of a ninja in the simple way he slept.  All these memories were brought to the forefront of Magoichi's mind as he ran his hand along his shaft, his finger spreading the wetness there around the head.

He let his head fall backwards, picturing Kotaro's hand on him and he gasped as his fingers finally reached that spot inside of him.  He moved his hand again, reaching until he felt that nub that sent his body on fire.  "Ohhh…" he drew out in a long moan, the hand on his cock working faster.

"Stop, human."

That voice tore away all the images of Kotaro that Magoichi had imagined.  Instead they were replaced with the harsh reality of the situation that was forcing his eyes open to see that white demon staring down at him from the couch.

"I think you've prepared yourself enough."  He left it at that, letting his plaything figure things out for himself.

The demon's cock sprang proudly from Gogandantess' groin, obviously harder after Magoichi's little show and glistening with excitement.  The gunman leaned forward and lapped at the flesh with renewed fervor, coating the cock in as much saliva as he could before he felt the weight of the demon's gaze on him again.  It was worth the disapproving glare.  He needed all the help he could for this.

Before Gogandantess could tell him to stop stalling he stood and crawled into the demon's lap, putting one knee on either side of his thighs and slid his rear down the legs until his cock was trapped between their bellies.  It was the closest he'd ever been to a demon, besides the ones he'd killed to get this far.  It was too close and personal for him and he felt himself becoming trapped in those eyes.  They were pits that ensnared him and he caught himself before he leaned forward to kiss those white-red lips.

"I'm not so vain as some other demons to think that you were imagining my fingers inside you a moment ago," Gogandantess flicked his chin out and closed the distance between them; completely overwhelming the gunman's mouth.  Jagged teeth bit down and drew blood, sending the liquid to trickle from Magoichi's mouth in droplets.  He tried to cry out but the sharp tongue wove its way inside instead, filling his mouth with the taste of metal and blood.  "But," he hissed the moment their mouths parted with a wet slurp, "I'll make sure you know it's me fucking you."

The demon brought an arm around Magoichi's back and he was pulled tight against a broad, red chest.  He felt hands behind him, pulling that thick cock closer to his ass but he regained his senses before Gogandantess had his way.  He'd promised that he'd do the work for Kotaro's safety.  If he let the demon do anything then their agreement could be ignored.  "No…" he managed to say and reached behind himself to blindly grope for the demon's shaft.  He looked into those black orbs as he pressed the sticky head at his entrance.  "I said I'd do it!"  He grit his teeth as he bore down onto it, wincing as the demon began sliding inside of him.  He'd meant to emphasize his point by pushing the head inside, but his legs had given out and he'd lowered himself halfway onto the pulsating shaft.  His hand shot out to grasp at the demon's naked chest for support and he closed his eyes to steady his breathing.  He had to focus.  He could do this, but he needed to concentrate.  He could feel the demon flesh throbbing inside of him, filling him a little more with each beat of that inhuman heart that sent pangs of discomfort and delight throughout his core.

"Eyes open," that voice commanded.  "I'd love to tell you how tight you are, but you'll find that out later on.  I'm quite sure that Kotaro will feel just as tight when you fuck him."

Magoichi looked back at the demon through half lidded eyes, his dazed expression spoke volumes of the sensations that he was trying to deal with.  "Gogandantess, what-ahhhh!"  Those brown eyes shot open as he pushed himself further onto the demon's cock.  His ass gripped at the invading flesh that was imbedded him, muscles gripping it tightly as he squirmed to escape.

Gogandantess moaned and gripped the gunman's hips to hold him still, grinding his pelvis into the human's ass.  "I…" he started, his voice nearly returning to its regular lilt.  "I like the way you said that then," he grinned, his eyes nearly glowing with lust.  "Say it again."

Despite the pain inside of him from where the demon's cock was spreading him open, Magoichi managed to lift himself up, pulling most of the demon from within him.  He closed his eyes for a second, biting his lip as he lowered himself onto the demon again.  "Gogandantess," he whispered.

"Louder," the swordsman commanded.

Magoichi braced both arms on the demon's shoulders, straining his muscles to pull his body off of the cock in his ass.  "Gogandantess!" he said, louder than before.  His ears were ringing with the blood rushing past them as he started a rhythm, lifting himself from the demon's lap before letting himself be impaled again by the throbbing flesh.  Each time he said it the word became less of a name and more of a mantra moaned past swollen lips.  "Gogaaaaandantessss," he bit out as the demon reached up to pull him down with more force.  He let his head fall forward as he tried to pull himself up again; he felt so weak from the strain.

"You were right," the swordsman purred into the gunman's ear.  "It is nicer to have a human who knows what he's doing," he emphasized this by reaching between them to wrap his long fingers around Magoichi's cock.

"I-I'm glad you know that I've-oh god, that I've…" Magoichi tried to continue but the pleasure was too great.  He braced himself against the demon before him, resting his head against the red neck and tried to regain his composure.

"That you've kept your part of the agreement?" Gogandantess nearly laughed.  "Is that what you meant to say?" he ground himself into the tight ass again, eliciting a drawn-out moan for the action.

"Yes.  Kotaro will be safe now, right?" the gunman raised himself up to push the demon inside him again.  The hand on his cock did not stop and he fought to regain his composure.  He couldn't let the demon have the satisfaction of knowing that he'd enjoyed this enough to climax.  It was just the type of thing that an egotist like him would like.  He focused the conversation on Kotaro.  "Right?"

"Oh, I'd say so," the demon breathed, thrusting upwards into Magoichi.  "For now, anyways."  His fingers dug into the gunman's hips, marking the increased pace as he began to aggressively drive himself into the tight opening.

"What?"  Magoichi tried to ask but instead bit his lip to keep from crying out at the sensations.  "What did you mean?" he moaned.  It was too good.  The friction of that massive cock sliding in and out of his ass was setting his nerves on fire and the fingers around his own manhood increased his pleasure tenfold.  It wouldn't be too much longer.

Through the haze of his passion Magoichi saw Gogandantess' face clearly.  Those black eyes burned dangerously as they broke through his lust-induced haze.  "I'm afraid that he won't live beyond the final fight with Nobunaga."  He said, increasing the movements of his hands on the gunman's cock.

"What?!" Magoichi choked out, his orgasm growing in his belly.  He tried to stop.  He had to ask why, but it was all too much.  He couldn't get away from the one hand that was holding him down, keeping him pinned while the other quickly stroked him to completion.  He couldn't stop when he pushed himself down onto the invading member.  The demon was not mincing words anymore.  His own grunts of satisfaction echoed in the chamber as he fucked his ass.  It was so overwhelming but it felt so right.  Magoichi's head fell back as his orgasm began to rip through his body, his muscles tensing as he gripped the demon for stability.  He grit his teeth, bearing down on the massive flesh inside him as his ass tightly contracted around it, his seed covering both their bellies as he writhed in the demon's lap.  It was all he could do to keep from crying out in ecstasy.

Gogandantess' expression wavered from the superior smirk he usually wore as his body shuddered with his own release.  He held the man in his lap tightly as he ground his member into his body, filling him with his seed.  His fingers dug into flesh, marking the gunman outside as well as within as his body finished its climax.

Magoichi opened his eyes, squirming at the member that was still buried in him and wiped at the sticky mess that was smeared across his stomach.  "What did you mean?" he demanded suddenly, grabbing the multi-coloured demon's hair and pulling his face closer.  It was a dangerous move, regardless of their positions, but he didn't care.  All he could think about was what he'd been told about Kotaro's death.  "We had a deal!  You said he'd live!"

"I said that I'd let you two go," Gogandantess said with a shrug.  "I didn't say anything about what would happen after you two left this room."  He released his grip on the gunman's and pushed him to the ground. 

Magoichi landed with a thud, his arm flailing out behind him to catch himself, his hand brushing against a familiar object.  He kept his eyes focused on the white demon while his fingers traced down the barrel of his gun.  Now was his chance.

"Ah-ah," Gogandantess cautioned in a singsong tone, indicating he knew what Magoichi was planning.  "You still can't beat me.  Only Jubei can do that… if he can figure out a way."

"I thought we had a deal!"  Magoichi barked, pulling his gun out from behind him.  "How do you know that he'll die?"

"Oh, well that was the result of a trip down to Guildenstern's labs.  He'd called me down to show me his latest creation, even though he knows that I'm only interested in the end-results of his experiments.  I suppose it can't be helped.  He is a man who is proud of his work.  I can relate, since I'm the greatest swordsman of all-"

"The demons," Magoichi cut him off.  "Yeah, I've heard that before.  So what exactly did you see?"  He aimed his gun at the demon's soft, but still impressive cock.

Gogandantess snorted, "How un-gallant of you, Magoichi.  Would you really strike such a low blow?"

"Better tell me fast, demon, or it'll be the last blow you get in a long time!"  His hands tightened on the gun, pressing the butt to his shoulder.  Somehow, after everything he'd seen, he believed Gogandantess.  He could have easily dismissed it as lies, but he somehow knew it wasn't.  Whatever he found out about it would be invaluable to Kotaro's survival.

The swordsman shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the couch, crossing his arms smugly.  "He's working on some sort of time device, but all he has figured out so far is a sort of mirror that shows snippets of the future.  I know it's the future because in it I saw Nobunaga being defeated by Jubei.  If he can defeat our lord, then I know he will be a delightful fight when I get to him."

"What about Kotaro?" Magoichi growled, keeping his sights on the naked demon as he climbed to his feet.  It was taking too long.  Why was Gogandantess stalling?  "Tell me!"

As fast as lightening the white swordsman sprang to his feet and knocked the gun aside, planting a fist in the gunman's stomach.  "I don't see why you want to know so badly.  That boy will die before he can do anything," he whispered into the gunman's ear, his voice burning as it swept over the soft lobe.  "You might be able to save him, but if I were you I would enjoy the last moments you have with him before its too late.  Life is too short after all.  Especially for him."

Magoichi sank to his knees on the stone floor, gasping for the air that was knocked from him.  After everything he'd done for Kotaro he was still going to die.  He'd let that demon fuck him so he could be sure that Kotaro would be safe… he'd thought he was doing the right thing.  But now that he knew it didn't matter...  He buried his head in his hands, his sorrow and anger warring with each other for control of the situation.  He'd failed.

"Oh, by the way," Gogandantess called out to him from the exit, already fully dressed after their tryst.  Magoichi looked at him with burning hatred, willing for that wicked grin to be wiped away from his twisted mouth.  "There is a way out of here, but you will have to hurry…" the swordsman turned to leave, ignoring the glare that would have sent a lesser demon to shrink away in fear.  His hard boots scraped along the stone floor before pausing a few steps away.  "Oh yes," he added, as if remembering something important.  "Guildenstern did say something about the fragility of time and how it can be altered, although I will admit that I didn't listen to everything he said since it was rather boring.  I suppose you could do something to change it, but I'm not sure what outcome it would have.  You'll just have to decide what is more important to you.  If you save Kotaro, then something might change that would allow Nobunaga to win in the end..." He grinned and waved goodbye as he glided out of the room.  "I'll look forward to how it really turns out then!"

Magoichi stared blankly at the door for a few moments after Gogandantess had left.  He'd read many books, although not too many of them dealt with demon technology or the idea of changing the future.  Possible future.  He didn't know what he should do!  In the end Nobunaga had to be defeated… but he'd come so far for Kotaro that he couldn't stand by and let the boy die needlessly. 

He climbed to his feet and began putting his clothing back on, strapping the armour back into place as he thought about what he should do.  Kotaro was waiting for him in the other room.  He didn't even know how the ninja would die or how he could even stop it. 

Was it wise to even try?

In the end Gogandantess had given him one valuable piece of advice, and he intended to enjoy his time with the younger man.  Whatever that entailed.

Magoichi tied the last strap of his armour into place and walked up to the door to where Kotaro was.  He winced as he took his first steps, still sore from being with Gogandantess.  He'd known it would hurt afterwards, but he'd made his decision and he wasn't the type second-guess his own pain tolerances.  He was more worried about Kotaro at that moment anyways and he anxiously put his hand against the wooden surface of the door.  He leaned against the door, taking a breath to steel his expression before opening the ancient barrier.  He hoped that his worries for what Gogandantess had said didn't show through his face; he didn't want to upset Kotaro any more than he already was.  As it stood then, Magoichi was probably the one who was more worried between the two of them, but he had more experience at dealing with it and would be damned if Kotaro knew what he'd done.

The door gave way easily, the demonic barrier that sealed the room lifting as it was opened from the outside.  Magoichi took a few tentative steps into the darkened room, willing his eyes to adjust quickly so that he could find his ninja.  The fireplace that burned in this room offered little light and he couldn't see anything beyond a few feet.  The future was the same; dimly illuminated for him, but he still walked blindly forward with grim knowledge of what lay ahead for him.

He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the shapes from the shadows when he heard him.  "Magoichi!"  The boy's voice rang out like a bell as he rushed out to wrap his arms around the gunman, completely ignoring his own nakedness as he pressed his body against the older man's.

The future was uncertain.  In the darkness the only thing Magoichi could see was Kotaro, and in that he was the only thing the gunman could be sure about.  He'd take the risks for him; he couldn't let the boy die just yet.  His arms moved automatically, reaching up to embrace the boy pressed against him; he wouldn't let go of him so easily again.


End file.
